kagicfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasper
Jaspers are elite combat Gems that possess an endless drive to protect their owners and ensure no harm can come to them. Growth Jaspers are the most abundant Quartz gem in KAGIC. Growing specific Jaspers depends almost entirely on the biome. Scroll down to "Variants" to see what type of biome is needed to make a certain type of Jasper. Behavior Jaspers are combative gems, meaning their purpose is to defend the player. Unlike their smaller counterparts, the Rubies, Jaspers don't give up and will fight relentlessly for their owner until death. Unlike other gems, Jaspers will not flee from charged creepers or angered pigmen, making them excellent for offensive, rather than defensive expeditions. Like other combative gems, Jaspers express a "charged" state. Jaspers reach this state when they make enough attacks, meaning they are empowered by their own attacks instead of the attacks of others, adding into their already bloated strategic valuability and potency. Jaspers are the go to soldier gem when there is a need for infantry and front-line, conventional combat. Variants Jasper Variations.png|Jasper Variations Ocean Variations.png|Ocean Jasper Variations Group of Biggs.png|Biggs Jasper Variations Green Jasper Variations.png|Green Jasper Variations Royal Plume Variations.png|Royal Plume Jasper Variations Picture Jasper Variations.png|Picture Jasper Variations Fire Jasper.png|Flame Jasper Variations Bruneau Jasper.png|Bruneau Jasper Variations Candy Cane Jaspers.png|Candy Cane Jasper Variations AllJasperVariations.PNG|All Jasper Variations Currently in the mod there are eight types of Jaspers: * Noreena Jasper: They are orange with red stripes and their gemstones are a rhomboid. They grow in Mesa biomes. * Ocean Jasper: They are blue with pink spots and their gemstones are hexagonal. They grow in Ocean biomes. * Biggs Jasper: They are brown with stripes of different shades of brown and their gemstones are hexagonal. They grow in Desert biomes. * Green Jasper: '''They are cyan with light cyan stripes and their gemstones are round with hexagonal facets. They grow in Forest biomes. * '''Royal Plume Jasper: They are purple with grey stripes and their gemstones are round with hexagonal facets. They grow in Mountain biomes. * Picture Jasper: They have greyish purple, pale carmine, and dark tan stripes. Their gemstones are round with hexagonal facets. They grow in Hill biomes. * Flame Jasper: They are oxide red with light tan spots and their gemstones are round with hexagonal facets. They grow in the Nether. * Bruneau Jasper: They are rust brown with darker brown spots and their gemstones are round with hexagonal facets. They grow in river biomes. * Candy Cane Jasper: For Christmas only, Jaspers can be created with a limited time red and white candy cane variation that stays after the holiday is over. Their gemstone on their physical body is red, however, when poofed, their gemstone is that of a nose Noreena Jasper and their "spawn egg" is a candy cane. As of KAGIC 1.10 Alpha 20 , they can now have different styles of hair aside from long with standard short bangs. Trivia *Biome specifications for Jaspers also work with modded biomes. History *KAGIC 1.0 (Needs Confirmation) **Added *KAGIC 1.8 **Added Biggs and Ocean Jasper *KAGIC 1.10 Alpha 9 **Added Green, Royal Plume, Picture, Flame and Bruneau Jasper *KAGIC 1.10 Alpha 19 **Added Candy Cane Jasper Category:Gems Category:Growable Category:Combative Category:Common Category:Quartz Category:Treasure Category:A to Z